


Til Death Us Do Part

by yalublyutebya



Series: Hearts At Home [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Us Do Part

**Author's Note:**

> QueenKarou asked for an epilogue - who was I to refuse? :-)

"By the power invested in me, and in the sight of Our Lord, I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Lawrence gave them a warm smile, and John felt like he was going to explode with love as he turned to Sherlock, his face stretched into a wide smile.

"You may now kiss your husband," Lawrence prompted.

John laughed, tucking his hand behind Sherlock’s neck and dragging him down into a kiss as the small gathering of guests clapped. 

They parted and John gave his new husband another wide smile, surprised to see him overcome with emotion. He drew Sherlock back into an embrace.

"I thought you didn't believe in all this marriage nonsense," he murmured as Sherlock squeezed him tightly.

"I didn't, before."

John laughed and drew back, leaning up to give Sherlock another brief kiss. "Let's go and celebrate, husband."

Sherlock gave him a warm smile and they both turned to Lawrence, who shook hands with both of them in turn. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," John said. "You didn't have to do this."

"I couldn't let anyone else marry you now it's legal," Lawrence protested. None of them mentioned the fact that Lawrence was likely to be in trouble with the Church, legal or not. "Now, go on, go and celebrate."

John reached out for Sherlock's hand, clasping it tightly as they made their way out of the church and into the sunshine as their guests poured in around them


End file.
